If only
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: [One-Shot] Deathfic: I'd never thought I'd die for the man I loved


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own InuYasha and Co.. so yeah that's all

_OOO something different, oh wait no it's not… te he ANGST_

_It's just something really small sorry guys, more like poetic, but not.. It's a Death fic, no lemon.. Sorry!_

_**If only**_

**By Miztikal-Dragon**

I don't' know what's going on anymore, but I can hear him calling for me.

His pleading cries and the silent whispers of what I think to be the wind around me.

It wasn't supposed to be like this and now I will pay the price, it's my punishment for loving him.

Maybe if I hadn't been so caught up in the moment, things could have been different and I wouldn't be laying lifelessly on the ground.

I can feel the dampness of the blood from my fatal wound.

I didn't know how much this was going to hurt me, how much it was going to hurt him.

I guess in the end he was right, if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead and now that's exactly what I'm doing.

I'm dying.

I should have stayed hidden in the underbrush, I should have never interfered, I should have done a lot of things.

Like told him that I loved him, but it's too late for that now.

If there was a way he could save me, I know that he would do it, but the only way he can bring me back to life if to grovel.

He would never grovel, because he is too stubborn, but that's why I fell in love with him.

I can barely feel his fingers brushing the bangs from my face, I can see him, but I can't.

My friend's are crying, I can hear them and it makes my eyes swell with the salty water also.

If only I had stayed in my hiding spot and not tried to play the hero.

I know I won't last longer, and I know that he can tell too by the feel of him tugging me into his lap, well at least that's that I think.

"Please don't leave me," He whispers kissing my forehead and I can feel the warmth of his breath against my cold skin.

I can feel the tears pouring down my face as I look up at him, his eyes sparkling with sadness,

I didn't mean for this to happen.

My mouth opens and I try to tell him I love him, that I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused him, in a way I'd always figured he'd always be there for me,

That I'd always be there for him.

But how wrong I was….

My heart begins to pound faster and I can feel the faint squeezing of my heart in my chest as if someone is trying to kill me faster

And I cry out to him, I cry for him to save me.

Yet there are no words escaping from my lips, I'm only as silent as the wind itself.

He's telling me how selfish I was, how stupid..

How he'll never forgive me for this if I die on him, there was so much left undone, so much left unsaid.

I can feel his clawed hands interlaced with my own, he's holding my hand and my head is swimming with dizziness.

"Please don't leave me alone like this Kagome," He says to me, his cheek pressed tightly against mine, "I don't want to be alive without you, please don't die on me.. Please I'm begging…"

My InuYasha never begs for anything, but I can't give it to him.

I feel myself slipping away.

Forcing words out of my mouth I am able to mumble something, he can hopefully hear.

"I don't want to be alone either…I love you InuYasha…I'm so sorry…I should have listene--"

That's all I can say, because the air isn't coming to my lungs, they're filling up with blood,

My blood.

I can feel his lips upon mine, the tender softness as his gives me a chaste kiss,

My first kiss,

My last kiss.

"I love you too Kagome," He tells me softly and I can hear the strain in his voice,

He is crying…

My InuYasha is crying for me..

I'd never thought that the world could be such a cruel place, but I know it now.

And that day as I died in InuYasha's arms I learned something,

Some people would do anything for the people they love,

Even if it cost them their lives.

That's what I did, I sacrificed myself so InuYasha could keep living,

Because if he died, I don't think I could go on, I wouldn't have the strength.

I don't regret what I did, but in a way I do.

Cause I'll never get to experience all those things that I longed to experience,

That I yearned to experience, but it's all right.

Because I would do it all over again, If only InuYasha would be safe.

OKAY! So what did you think? I hoped you liked it.. Please review! -Krystal-


End file.
